


[Podfic] Goodbye, My Coney Island Baby

by Coneycat, sisi_rambles



Series: Podfics from the Avengers' Mansion [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a battle, Loki hits Steve with a de-aging spell and then vanishes with now-six-year-old Captain America. What could he possibly be up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Goodbye, My Coney Island Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodbye, My Coney Island Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329931) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



Length: 00:16:09

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/TftAM%2002%20-%20Goodbye,%20My%20Coney%20Island%20Baby.mp3) (14.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/TftAM%2002%20-%20Goodbye,%20My%20Coney%20Island%20Baby.m4b) (7.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
